10 Second Reads
by The Silver Tongued Alpha
Summary: A collection of vines starring Emmett, Edward, and Jasper as whoever else I see fit/is in the vine at the time.
1. LMAO Edward Stole a banana

**Ok first I don't own twilight doy, second these are all gonna be really short and at the end of each chapter I shall post the actually name of the vine AND which characters represent which real person present in the vine. Chow.**

* * *

 **First Vine:** LMAO Edward Stole a Banana

"Ooh he just stole a banana!" Emmett exclaimed as Edward looked up confused and quickly setting down the pack of bananas he was inspecting.

"No bruh, don't that." Edward muttered wringing his hands together as Emmett laughed , "don't do that." Her murmured.

Emmett boomed out a laugh! "Haha." as other people looked at him confused and Edward walked away terrified.

* * *

 **Vine name: LMAO Chaz stole a banana**

 **Starring:**

 **Emmett as Mightyduck and Edward as Chaz Williams. Boom.**

 **Read, review, favorite. It's 2 in the morning so do me this favor.**

 **I shall upload tomorrow morning...later today. *toothy, excited, closed eyed smile***


	2. Ooh, They at it Again!

**Ok first I don't own twilight doy, second these are all gonna be really short and at the end of each chapter I shall post the actually name of the vine AND which characters represent which real person present in the vine. Chow.**

* * *

 **Second Vine:** They at it again!

Jasper picked up the cheese, practically glaring at it with loathing. Why they had to buy some was beyond him.

Emmett had an idea suddenly remembering how well it worked on Edward.

"Ooh! He just stole cheese!"

Jasper raised his eyes to stare at him for a moment, saw his grin and practically threw the cheese back baring his teeth at Emmett whose grin was splitting his face.

* * *

 **Vine name: He at it again!**

 **Starring:**

 **Emmett as Mightyduck and Jasper Chaz Williams. Boom.**

 **Read, review, favorite chow**


	3. LMAO Rose Fed Up

**Ok first I don't own twilight doy, second these are all gonna be really short and at the end of each chapter I shall post the actually name of the vine _AND_ which characters represent which real person present in the vine. Chow. **

**And by the way I have 8 chapter worth of vines so far but I am looking forward to requests.**

 **Alright, this time this chapter is starring...ROSIE! What what?**

* * *

Third Vine: LMAO Rose Fed Up

Rosalie and Emmett sat in silence enjoying the movie in Emmett's car. They would be doing more if Emmett had his way but this was Rosie's favorite movie and it had a special premiering tonight and they were at her favorite part: the hero had been reunited with his love and they were making out. Emmett rolled his eyes before an evil grin made it's way on his face.

"Aah!" he shouted loudly all up in her face.

Rosie jumped so hard he burst out laughing. She turned gave him a dry stare opened the door and got out.

"No!" he exclaimed. "Rosie, stop! Don't tell Esme!" he hissed worriedly, " _C'mon!_ "

* * *

 **Vine name: LMAO Josh Fed Up!**

 **Starring:**

 **Emmett as Mightyduck and Rosalie as Josh.**

 **Read, review, favorite ba-bam.**


	4. Eddie Set Himself Up for This

**Ok first I don't own twilight doy, second these are all gonna be really short and at the end of each chapter I shall post the actually name of the vine _AND_ which characters represent which real person present in the vine. Chow. **

**And by the way I have 8 chapter worth of vines so far but I am looking forward to requests.**

 **Hey, hey, I am on a roll four chapters in two/three days? That's amazing. This time... the chapter is starring all three of the Cullen men! Woot woot! Remember to hit the review button and let meknow which vines you want incorporated into the story and as always tell me what you loved and/or hated from the chapter. Chapter five should be up in a bit, tomorrow if not today.**

* * *

 **Fourth Vine:** Eddie Set Himself up for this One

Edward was bent over tying his shoe and Emmet saw the perfect opportunity.

"Hey Eddie check out this new vid I'm putting together for Rosie."

Edward rolled his eyes but made his way over anyways and just as he was under the basketball hoop Jasper appeared out of nowhere and he dunked over him in a way that sent Edward sprawling across the ground as Jasper took off and Edward, who picked himself up off the ground took off after nearly tripping over his own feet.

* * *

 **Vine name:** Chaz Williams set himself up for this one

 **Starring:**

 **Emmett as ¿** **Head Capone?, Edward as Chaz Williams, and Jasper as Mightyduck.**

 **Read, review, favorite.**


	5. LMAO Edward Just Got Dunked On By Jaz!

**Ok first I don't own twilight doy, second these are all gonna be really short and at the end of each chapter I shall post the actually name of the vine _AND_ which characters represent which real person present in the vine. Chow. **

**And by the way I have 8 chapter worth of vines so far but I am looking forward to requests.**

 **Another chapter starring all three of the Cullen men! Woot woot! Remember to hit the review button and let me know which vines you want incorporated into the story and as always tell me what you loved and/or hated from the chapter. Chapter five should be up in a bit, tomorrow if not today.**

* * *

Fifth Vine: LMAO Edward Just Got Dunked On by Jazz!

Emmett held up a video camera talking to Rose who was away for a few days on a business trip for a car manufacturer or something.

"Hey babe! I'm just chillin with Eddie, Jazz, and Carlisle cuz mom said I had to get out and-" he broke off as Jasper came running into view with the basketball and Edward ran in front of him to intercept it.

They both jumped at the same time and as Edward raised his hand to block Jasper switched hands and dunked over his head, "wooh! That's my Jazzy!" Alice called as Jasper grinned saluting the camera behind Edward who glared coming up to Emmett growling, "Delete it."

* * *

 **Vine name:** LMAO Blackbo Just Got Dunked On By Vincet!

 **Starring:**

 **Emmett as Mightyduck** **, Edward as Blackbo, and Jasper as Vincent.**

 **Read, review, favorite.**


	6. LMAO Jaz cussed on the phone w Carlisle

**Like always, don't own twilight, these are all gonna be really short and at the end of each chapter I shall post the actual name of the vine _AND_ which characters represent which real person present in the vine. Chow. **

**And by the way I have 8 chapter worth of vines so far but I am looking forward to requests.**

 **Only Em, and Jazz in this chap. but Carlisle makes a cameo! Remember to hit the review button and let me know which vines you want incorporated into the story and as always tell me what you loved and/or hated from the chapter.**

* * *

 **Sixth Vine** : LMAO Jaz Just Cussed on the Phone with Carlisle

"No, you know animal blood sucks! Any blood is better than animal blood." Jasper was saying on the phone.

"Don't nobody care!" Emmett exclaimed all of a sudden. Jasper's reaction was instant:

"Man shut the fuck u-ooh." They both stared with Jasper looking slightly bashful.

"Ain't that Carlisle?" Jasper gave him a dirty look,

"Bruh…"

* * *

 **Vine name:** LMAO I made Chaz Williams curse on the phone with his dad.

 **Starring:**

 **Emmett as Mightyduck** **, and Jasper as Chaz Williams.**

 **So what'd you think? At first it was going to be Edward cussing but then I was like well...Jasper is the main one with animal blood problems. So yea, read, review, favorite, I'd love some love lol.**


	7. Lol Jazz Be Spazzin

**Like always, don't own twilight, these are all gonna be really short and at the end of each chapter I shall post the actual name of the vine _AND_ which characters represent which real person present in the vine. Chow. **

**And by the way I have 8 chapter worth of vines so far but I am looking forward to requests.**

 **All three dudes in the chapter, woot woot! Remember to hit the review button and let me know which vines you want incorporated into the story and as always tell me what you loved and/or hated from the chapter.**

 **Oh, I also wanted to thank lol, Mrs. Aminah Whitlock for being the first reviewer. Thanks yo I appreciate it**

* * *

 **Seventh Vine:** Lol Jaz be Spazzin

Jasper made his way over to their cafeteria table and sat down in the chair. Or at least tried to because at the last minute Emmett yanked his chair away and he fell sprawled on the ground.

Jasper shot up, his eyes black from not feeding and annoyed from the constant attention his family felt the need to give him when they were in school.

"What the _fuck_!" he shouted nearly charging Emmett only to be stopped by Edward's arms around his shoulders pulling him away.

Emmett's echoes of laughter exploded throughout the cafeteria as the other kids tried too hard not to look.

* * *

 **Vine name:** Chaz Williams be Spazzing Out

Oh and I made a mistake on my other vine, Chapter Two, the vine title is actually:

 _I Got Chaz Williams Again! Stealing Prank_ at least I think it is. I didn't find the original ne posted but I got the title off of Dailymotion or whatever. If that's not the right title if someone finds it I'd be happy to make note of it...again. lol

 **Starring:**

 **Emmett as Mightyduck** **, Jasper as Chaz Williams, and Edward as Head Capone.**

 **Lol How was it? At first the scene was kinda vague...and I'm listening to the Twilight Saga: Eclipse soundtrack right now. It's actually pretty epic. I had never paid attention before cuz I wasn't a fan of the series... _but_ it's actually not half bad AND I got my cousin to watch the movie two days ago and he likes it a lot. We were going to watch it again last night but his parents wanted to watch Captain America the Winter Soldier and if you've read my Bio you'll know that's my movie. So I told them I'd be back and forth in the room and out watching Twilight and The Winter Soldier but they were like If you want we can watch Captain America, and I was like are you shitting me? Like for real? And they were like yea and so we watched it _but_ they left earlier this morning and I was actually looking forward to Twilight with him so I'm kinda bummed for being selfish. I would've gotten his older sister hooked too! Ugh I'm a loser. :'(**


	8. LMAO I love Prakning my Girlfriend

**Like always, don't own twilight, these are all gonna be really short and at the end of each chapter I post the name of the actual vine _AND_ which characters represent which real person present in the vine. **

**I've added a few more vines so now I'm up to...what? Thirteen? Fourteen vines? Yep.**

 **Alright Rosie is in this chapter now and I'm sitting here staring at my AP Psych book. Sigh, I'll read it tomorrow.**

 **OH MY LORD. I JUST FOUND THIS OUT TODAY BUT THEY'RE GOING TO MAKE A TANGLED TV SHOW in like 2 years BUT STILL! HAHA SO PUMPED. There is no way in hell i'm going to sit through another hour of a fucking frozen movie They're making a 2 and I'd cuss some more but some people can't read that and I've already said TOO much to read. But I seriously bleh, will not ever on my fucking life pay money to sit through an hour of another fucking movie of bitches singing about their feelings at every turn and being stupid.**

 **...But uh, enough about that XD I know people who actually prefer Frozen over Tangled but then again they also prefer the Amazing Spiderman 2 over Captain America the Winter Soldier and we already know from 2 chapters ago that that's a no-no in my book.**

 **Sorry about that. Don't mind my rant please. Sorry about that. The capitalized letters and over is all I really cared about saying. The rest is absolutely nothing but bulljive (but then again not really cuz it's all true). But anyways...on with the story:**

 **Remember to hit the review button and let me know which vines you want incorporated into the story and as always tell me what you loved and/or hated from the chapter.**

* * *

 **Eighth Vine:** LMAO I Love Pranking My Girlfriend

"Hey babe, I just came back from the hangi ng with Bella." Emmett told Rosalie climbing into her car.

Rosalie fixed him with a dry and less than amused stare her eyes turning dark.

"Get the hell out of my car."

Emmett was trying not to snicker as he stared at her as if he was surprised.

* * *

 **Vine name:** LMAO I love pranking my girlfriend

 **Starring:**

 **Emmett as Mightyduck** **, Rosalie as Elizabethsk**

 **Bruh I'm telling you. Emmett play too much. He would've been on his ass if it was me bruh. I could probably not handle the stress.**

 **I'm listening to spotify right now and it's an ad. I'm pissed they've all the sudden decided on commercials to promote songs. What if I don't wanna listen to it?!**

 **Alright let me know what yall thought of the chapter. Reviews are appreciated.**


	9. Esme's Passing Out Cookies!

**Like always, don't own twilight, these are all gonna be really short and at the end of each chapter I post the name of the actual vine _AND_ which characters represent which real person present in the vine. **

**I've added a few more vines so now I'm up to...what? Thirteen? Fourteen vines? Yep.**

 **Starring _all_ of the Cullen siblings. So 'yay'!**

 **Remember to hit the review button and let me know which vines you want incorporated into the story and as always tell me what you loved and/or hated from the chapter.**

* * *

 **Ninth Vine:** Mom is passing out...T-shirts!

Emmett ran into the room filled with his siblings.

"Guys come quick mom is passing out!"

Jasper frowned, "But Esme can't-"

"GO GO GO!" He shouted cutting Jasper off.

Every single one of them rushed to their feet despite the chimericality of the situation. Their mother was just too important for them to hesitate.

The went to the door of the kitchen to see her with a bag grinning,

"T-shirts!" he laughed.

"You play too much." Edward grumbled as the twins teamed up to knock Emmett to the floor.

Jasper swept his leg knocking Emmett off his feet as Rosalie put a hand to his forehead and pushed and they both sauntered away while the rest of them laughed.

* * *

 **Vine name:** Mom is passing out...cookies!

 **Starring:**

 **Emmett:** **as Mightyduck** **, the Cullen siblings: as Mightyduck's sisters, Esme: as Mightmom**

 **Alright let me know what yall thought of the chapter. Reviews are appreciated.**


	10. Lol Jasper was on the phone with Esme

**Like always, don't own twilight, these are all gonna be really short and at the end of each chapter I post the name of the actual vine _AND_ which characters represent which real person present in the vine. **

**I've added a few more vines so now I'm up to...what? Thirteen? Fourteen vines? Yep.**

 **Starring _all_ of the Cullen siblings. So 'yay'!**

 **Remember to hit the review button and let me know which vines you want incorporated into the story and as always tell me what you loved and/or hated from the chapter.**

* * *

 **Tenth Vine:** Lol Jasper was on the phone w/ Esme

"No Esme, I'm dropping Em off right now."

Emmett grinned as he blasted Jasper's music bobbing his head.

Jasper quickly hung up then turned the music down staring at Emmett with wide eyes saying,

"Umm, you need to get the fuck out, cuz, you playin'."

Emmett was snickering as he left.

* * *

 **Vine name:** Lol Chaz Williams was on the phone with his mom

 **Starring:**

 **Emmett:** **as Mightyduck** **, and Jasper: as Chaz Williams**

 **Oh and in my last chapter I noticed a typo. It said starring Esme as Mightmom, it should as Might _y_ mom. Might _Y_ mom. with a y**

 **Alright let me know what yall thought of the chapter. Reviews are appreciated.**


	11. LMAO This Guy's Head is So Huge

**Like always, don't own twilight, these are all gonna be really short and at the end of each chapter I post the name of the actual vine _AND_ which characters represent which real person present in the vine. **

**Really sorry about the long update. IDK what I was thinking. School just started up again two days ago and i'm off my time schedule so *huffy face***

 **Remember to hit the review button and let me know which vines you want incorporated into the story and as always tell me what you loved and/or hated from the chapter.**

* * *

Eleventh Vine: Lmao this guy's head is huge

Emmett walked into the room with his family in it announcing, this man Edward head so big…"

He let the sentence hang as Jasper wandered behind Edward who was sitting at the piano and placed a plastic cup on top of it. It sat for a second before Edward turned to glare at him knocking it off growling,

"Bitch if you don't get this fuckin cup off me." Emmett laughed as did the rest of his siblings as Esme reprimanded,

"Edward, language."

* * *

 **Vine name:** LMAO this guy's head is huge

 **Starring:**

 **Emmett:** **as Mightyduck** **, Jasper: as Chaz Williams, and Edward: as HeadCapone**

 **Any thoughts? Concerns? Let me know in the review section please**


	12. Edward Won't Admit He Wore These

**Like always, don't own twilight, these are all gonna be really short and at the end of each chapter I post the name of the actual vine _AND_ which characters represent which real person present in the vine. **

**My computer is so slow like, it doesn't even make sense yo. I'm honestly not even in the mood for it's bullshit. I'm tired asf.**

 **Remember to hit the review button and let me know which vines you want incorporated into the story and as always tell me what you loved and/or hated from the chapter.**

* * *

 **Twelfth Vine:** Eddie won't admit he wore these in the 1800s

Emmett held up a pair of old fashioned black leather buckle shoes saying, "Edward used to wear these in the 1800s, member that Eddie?"

Edward knocked it out of his hand then kicked them across the store,

"Fuck I didn't, stop fuckin lying." He growled turning away.

* * *

 **Vine name:** Chaz Williams won't admit he wore these in the 5th grade

 **Starring:**

 **Emmett:** **as Mightyduck** **, and Edward: as Chaz Williams**

 **Any thoughts? Concerns? Let me know in the review section please**


	13. Wow Jaz

**Like always, don't own twilight, these are all gonna be really short and at the end of each chapter I post the name of the actual vine _AND_ which characters represent which real person present in the vine. **

**I'm not acutally supposed to be updating right now...**

 **Remember to hit the review button and let me know which vines you want incorporated into the story and as always tell me what you loved and/or hated from the chapter.**

* * *

 **Thirteenth Vine:** Wow Jaz

Emmett was walking slowly in front of Jasper who had his arm linked around Alice.

He eyed the empty trash cans near them with a sly grin.

"Emmett, Jasper, don't." Alice started and Jasper turned to her confused as Emmett grinned and shoved a trashcan in front of them Jasper nearly tripping over it.

His eyes darkened and his lips curled in a slight snarl, "Jaz, don't." Alice sighed knowing it was futile and that he wouldn't heed her words.

Just as quick as it happened Jasper had picked up another trashcan and thrown it, hard, at Emmett's head with Emmett shouting, "Hey! Hey! Wait!" and a quick, "Shit!" When it hit him raising his arm and saying angrily, " _Chill man!_ "

* * *

 **Vine name:** Wow Chaz Williams

 **Starring:**

 **Emmett:** **as Mightyduck** **, and Jasper: as Chaz Williams**

 **Sorry, last AU was petty asf! So I deleted it. I write for me yall. To make myself happy. I'm sorry it took so long for me to say so I meant to the day after I posted.**

 **But like always i** **f at least one person can tell me which vine they'd like to see, from _anyone_ I'd love to try and incorporate it. But until then, it's SOL and all my ideas. *grin***


End file.
